


Clay in the nigth

by IGS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGS/pseuds/IGS
Summary: Dream realmente estaba tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.Pero en una sala a oscuras y tan cerca uno del otro, hacia que perdiera la cabeza
Kudos: 2





	Clay in the nigth

Desde cuando dream empezó a sentir este tipo de atracción por su mejor amigo? Ni si quiera lo recuerda, pero el sentimiento es constante y cada vez más fuerte. En ese momento no podia controlar sus crecientes latidos, cada vez que se hacía tarde en la noche y seban los tres en un sillón a oscuras viendo una película.   
En esos momentos, Dream tiene una pequeña excusa para estar cerca de George en la oscuridad y de vez en cuando rosar su pierna "accidentalmente". A Clay no se le hacía dificil reconocer que estaba necesitado y eso era un gran problema ¿para qué quería difícil a George realmente? ¿Lo queria debajo de su escritorio cuando hiciera stream? Por que esa idea electrizaba su cuerpo y aceleraba su corazón?  
Sapnap había salido de la casa, clay ni si quiera recordaba la razón, en ese momento sintió vulnerable e intimidado por sus emociones. Por que mierda George había decidido ver una película justo hoy y por que mierda estaba tan cerca ?? Dream pasó la tarde lamentándose por desear tanto a George, evitandolo momentáneamente, esperando que todo simplemente pasara. Pero esto no estaba ayudando. Cada movimiento de George, como su pecho subía y bajaba por su relajada respiración, la forma en la que, en momentos aleatorios, levantaba los brazos para estirarse, Clay estaba empezando a ver sexy cada movimiento de George.  
Empezó a ver su vestimenta, un buzo gris de su talle que dejaba al aire ese precioso short que no llegaba ni a la mitad de su muslo. ¿No sintió frío con eso? Clay inconscientemente estiró la mano en la oscuridad, quería sentir, quería saber cómo se sentía George, el tenía la piel caliente? Le gustaba estar con el?El primer dedo rozó su piel y sintió el pequeño movimiento de sorpresa en el cuerpo de George, el se sintia cálido, necesita sentir más, entonces reposo el segundo dedo y el tercero mientras, sin quitar la mirada de su pierna, sintió como George analizaba la situación con cuidado y nervioso por el repentino toque. Antes de que toda su mano estaba sobre George escuchó decir "Dream .. que pasa?"  
Se notaba tan confundido. Clay reposo su mano por completo y miro a George a los ojos, pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecer mientras subía su mano por su pierna.

-George..no tienes frío ..? - Clay ni si quiere sabia como controlar su cuerpo, este era el de verdad? ¿Estaba por hacer esto de verdad? Clay estaba a pocos centímetros de los labios George cuando subió su mano hasta llegar al short. Ayudó a que George se acostara en el sillón y Clay una vez encima de él se acercó a besarlo, mientras subía y bajaba lentamente su mano por la entrepierna de Goerge. El pequeño emitía unos sonidos ahogados de su boca por la fricción que Clay provocaba en el.

"Mmh .. Clay ... oh my god- estoy ..." Dream no necesito escuchar más para entender y se detuvo escuchando un gemido de queja desde la boca de George.

"Ven .. vamos a hacer esto más despacio" Clay se medio acostó en el sillón y George se acercó gateando mientras deslizaba sus shorts para quitárselos.

"Lubricalo" una vez que george llegó a la entrepierna de Clay comenzó a besar y lamer la tela de sus pantalones de chándal, mientras veía como Clay echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Bajo un poco sus pantalones, lo suficiente para sacar la erección de Dream a la vista y comenzó a chupar, humedeciendo primero la cabeza y bajando momentáneamente con la lengua rozando un costado. Los ojos de Dream se perdían en el sentimiento de la lujuria y estiró una mano para acariciar el cabello de George, mientras el introducía el miembro de Clay hasta su garganta.  
Dream se estremeció y soltó un gemido ahogado, para taparse la boca rápidamente. George notó esto y con una pequeña sonrisa le dio una vuelta con su lengua a la cabeza de dream, deteniéndose en una pequeña línea que comenzó a estimular. Veía como la pierna de Dream se movía inquietamente junto a sus calientes suspiros. George paró repentinamente haciendo que el menor endurecerá su mandíbula.

"Dejame escuchar tu voz .." dijo seductoramente mientras levantaba la remera de dream hasta su pecho, revelando su delgado y bronceado abdomen. George procedió a seguir estimulando unos pocos segundos más. Viendo cómo Clay endurecia su abdomen y provocaba unos graves gemidos que lo enloquecian.  
George estaba buscando el orgasmo de Dream introduciendo su miembro hasta su garganta, pero antes de que Clay pudiera hacerlo lo tomo de el pelo y jalo de el. George se veía adorable debajo de él, pero quería sentirse dentro de el. Así que hizo una señal a sus piernas y George se acercó hasta sentarse sobre sus caderas.

"Metelo cuando estés listo" clay estiro el brazo para alcanzar el cajón de un mueble cercano y saco un paquete de condones. Seguido de esto se sacó la remera y la lanzo al suelo. George tenía una expresión muy tierna y avergonzada como si no acabara de chuparle la polla. George quitó el condón de su envoltorio y lo colocó en Dream.  
Trato de introducir el miembro en su entrada pero estaba demasiado apretado y para cuando lo logro gimio con fuerza echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ante la incapacidad de moverse por el dolor de su primera vez Clay levanto las caderas del chico, haciendo que este se reposo sobre su pecho, y empezó a penetrarlo despacio, mirándose a los ojos uno al otro acalorados y frenéticos.

"Clay ... estoy listo ... más ... más rápido .." dream no lo pensó dos veces y tomándolo por la cintura aceleró el ritmo, golpeando directamente el punto g de George.

"Fuck George" se sintió apretado y cálido adentro. George apretó los hombros de Dream con sus manos, el estaba llegando y sus gemidos desesperados le daban a entender lo mismo.

"Omg Dream! Estoy llegando" Clay comenzó a penetrar más duro que antes, provocando sonidos húmedos por toda la habitación. A los pocos segundos George gritó y su semen se derramó sobre el abdomen de ambos, clay lo penetró unas veces más, tratando de llegar más lejos de lo que ya había llegado y luego llegó al orgasmo, llenando a george con su cálido líquido se quedó dentro de george jadeando, con su abdomen tenso por el placer, después de unos segundos se retiró de George haciendo que el pequeño gimiera ante la tención. 

_____ 

El sol apuntaba directo en la cara de dream, levanto una mano para cubrirse de el, tratando de acurrucarse entre las sábanas y dormir otra vez. Espera..sabanas? Abrio un ojo para ubicarse en donde estaban. El seguía en el sillón cubierto por una manta ¿en que momento se había quedado dormido? Se sentó en la cama para reincorporarse. 

"¿Uh? Clay buenos días" una voz alegre venía de detrás de el, era George en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. 

"Buenos días ... llevas mucho rato despierto?"

"No, hace unos minutos, pero ya es el mediodía" Dream se levantó, algo atontado y sin darse cuenta que su miembro seguía fuera de sus pantalones, lo acomodó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia George. El veía como se acercaba, con ese cuerpo delgado y alto, se sonrojo y miro rápidamente hacia otro lado. Dream todavía no asimilaba lo que había pasado. 

"George ... deberíamos hablar .. ayer yo-"

"Esta bien, no digas nada, tampoco estaba esperando que ... bueno, me aceptarías así como así"

"No no, no me refería a eso George" lo tomo de las manos alejándolo de lo que estaba haciendo y viendo unas lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas. 

"George, está bien ... no llores, podemos olvidarlo si te sientes incómodo con eso" dijo acercando una mano para secar sus lágrimas.

"Ese es el problema Clay! ¡No quiero olvidarlo! Te amo y no se como decírtelo. Con lo de ayer creí que sería una oportunidad para decírtelo y creí que sentías lo mismo"

"Yo también lo siento George, también te amo ... no quiero olvidar nada de lo que pasó ayer, quiero amarte george, cada día- "George silencio a Dream poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios 

"Por favor Clay ... no hablemos más" ambos se acercaron y cerrando los ojos se besaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos esta es mi primera vez en esta plataforma, espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. :]
> 
> Hasta ahora solo van a ser oneshots de diferentes ships, déjenme en los comentarios si quieren alguno en específico y podría tenerlo en cuenta.
> 
> Bye~


End file.
